This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For Piedmont Research Center / Novartis Procedures: -Pairmatch and transfer animal to Duke 5 days before Day 0 -Day 0: imaging all animals for base line -Day 1: dosing Gr. 1, 2, 4, and 5 -Day 2: dosing Gr. 1-6 and imaging -Day 6: dosing Gr. 1-4 -Day10: dosing Gr. 1-5 and imaging -Day 20: imaging -Day 21: transfer animals for sampling to Piedmont, dose with lectin and sample -Set up 30 HRLN nu/nu mice with 5x106 MDA-MB231 tumor cells in 5-th mammary fat pad -Cell Injection Volume is 0.2 mL/mouse -Age at Start Date: 8-12 weeks -Do a pair match when tumors reach an average size of 150 - 200 mg, and begin treatment -Body Weight: days 0,1,2,6, 10,13, 16, 20 -Caliper Measurement: days 0,2,6, 10,13, 16, 20 -Endpoint Day 21. Euthanize all animals as given below. Moribund animals are to be euthanized and samples taken as given below.